Day by a day
by K-man88
Summary: average day at Joey's High school CAUTION: this story may be intresting to some people but not for others! has alot of foul language.


K-man: ok this story may interest some people but some may not like it and some may like it

Disclaimer: I don't own yaoi… doesn't that suck for me.

HAS A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE!

Yami: just start the story!

Yugi: yea!

K-man: okok…Jesse

"God this is so damn boring" Joey thought as the teacher yapped his lesson. "I cannot let you get that stare in class…Jonochi." Mr. Boric snapped as he continued with his lesson. "Hey Yugi can you help me with this" Joey whispered.

"Sorry Joey but this is a test, I can't help you this time." Yugi said in a tiny voice. "Hmm since when did math get numbers?" Joey thought to himself. He was never the smartest boy in class but he managed to survive High school by cheating off of Tristen's papers.

Joey started to look around the small classroom eyeing the cloths off of some boys. " Man when's lunch I'm starving here." Joey thought to himself as he started to mark down answers that where obviously not correct.

He started to feel more confident as Yami quickly jotted down answers and paused not understanding a thing. "Well at least Yami will fail with me…" Joey thought. But a 2500 year old pharaoh shouldn't even know what 5 times 5 is.

"Fuck I wish I was as smart as my sis right now!" Joey thought as he started to pull on his hair. Serenity always had the answers to anything. But Joey was the complete opposite.

Suddenly the fire bell started to ring. "Crap, well classes were just going to have to finish tomorrow." Mr. Boric said as he led the class into the grass. "Whew saved by the bell!" Joey shouted to Yugi as they walked out of class.

" Easy for you to say, my hair is gona get all flat by the rain!" Yugi mumbled as they stepped out into the rather trashy field. "No prob Yugi, just tell ya boyfriend to use shadow powers to fix your hair again!" Joey said as he lifted his nose up to the rain.

"Ohh yea, Yami is so caring!" Yugi exclaimed as they sat down on the wet field. " That was funny, who knew shadow powers made such a good gel!" Joey said. "Yea but my hair turned black for like a week!" Yugi said as they both laughed.

K-man: I bet this story is bullshit right now

Yami: its just getting interesting

Yugi: yea go on!

"I wonder who pulled the alarm." Yami said, as he seemed to come out of nowhere. "It was probably Tea again!" Yami said with anger in his voice. "Relax it was just some dumbass named Shonu." Joey said trying to keep Yami from losing his self-control.

"Ok ya little shits go to lunch, 4th period is almost over anyways." The principal shouted. The principal was never really in a good mood. Hell he was never in an ok mood! "See ya later Joey me and Yami are going to get lunch downtown." Yugi said as Yami put his overcoat over Yugi.

"See ya guys later then, Kaiba and I are gona catch a bite here" Joey shouted already running towards Kaiba "Hey Kaiba mind getting me a pizza I'm starved!" Joey shouted pointing to his stomach while sucking it in.

"Uhh I thought you were bringing your own money today." Kaiba snapped. "Well I sort of forgot it…" Joey said in an embarrassed way. "Man you really are a moron." Kaiba said looking straight at Joey. "Hey is that anyway to treat your lover and may I add saved your ass countless times!

"All right, just stop bitching and ill get your damn pizza!" Kaiba exclaimed. After waiting in line Kaiba and Joey grabbed a table and started to eat. "Ohh boy you're the best, how did you know I liked mushrooms!" Joey said holding the pizza up to his mouth.

"Are you kidding? Remember my last birthday party!" Kaiba said trying to get Joey to remember. "Ohh yea that was embarrassing!" Joey said as he blushed. "You had way to many shots of Tequila and all you can talk about is how much you loved mushrooms and how great of a guy I was!" Kaiba shouted.

"Yea hehe I was really hammered! I even Pantsed you and put your pants on my head" Joey said in a whisper. "Yea don't forget you also ran around my house screaming I'm drunk!" Kaiba said as he started to laugh.

At that moment Tea sat next to them holding her lunch in a bag. "So!" Tea said "So what?" Joey and Kaiba asked in unison. "Aren't you gona tell me where Yami is." Tea asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yea he went downtown to a reastraunt but Yugi said not to tell anyone where they were going." Joey said knowing that Tea was going to start cussing. " Uhh that little spiky headed bi…" Tea said as her voice gut cut off while she was leaving the cafeteria.

"Well lunch is almost over I'm gona start to head to class, call me when I get home." Kaiba said as he started to the cafeteria door. "Sure just hope I don't get caught in traffic again" Joey said to himself. He took one last bite of his pizza and headed to class.

Joey was heading to class when he caught a glimpse of Yami about 15 feet away from him. " Hey Yami, hi Yu…" Joey was cut off by the sight of Yugi in Yami's arms all green. "Whoa what happened did Yugi hurl or something.

"Well uhh no he ate a bad piece of Sushi, I told him it looked evil but well yea…"Yami said holding Yugi's head up to his chest. "Man I told Yugi to lay off the fish." Joey said now running to class. "Uhh now what am I going to do with…" Before Yami could finish Yugi through up on Yami's Jacket.

"Uhh things I do for you…" Yami mumbled as he took Yugi to the nurse's office. "Just one last period to go." Joey thought to himself. Last period was Joey's least favorite because Mr. Arsenal or "ass" as Joey calls him.

"Joey I would like it if you would actually listen to me today" Mr. "Ass" said grinning at Joey. He was a young teacher but acted like he was 28. "Go fuck yourself you frigen dirt bag" Joey mumbled wishing he said that to his face.

Yami came into class a little after Joey was talking. "Yami gross you smell like coughed up doodoo!" Tea said putting her hand over her nose. "Like I care what you think" Yami said in a witty way. "Humph!" Tea said crossing her arms.

"Today we will learn how to mix protons with neutrons and…" Mr. Arsenal said as Joey cut him of by ignoring him. "What the hell is a proton, does it have to do anything with food." Joey thought as he fell into his own little world.

Class was almost over and Mr. Ass was bitching as usual. "Tonight you have homework on genetic matter and bla bla bla…" what do I care Joey thought. "I just wana duel Yami" Joey thought to himself as he took one look at Yami.

Yami knew what he was thinking and immediately started to shuffle his cards. The bell rang after a minute or two and everyone ran outside. Often fights broke so Joey and Yami always stayed behind the school to duel.

Often people would pass by offering to duel for cards and as usual thickheaded Joey agreed. Usual day for our so-called hero's and blablabla get lost people are dueling here!

K-man: wow that sucked….

Yami: Yugi threw up on my new jacket!

Yugi: uhh I hate fish…

K-man: If you like it pllzzzzz review if you don't pllzzzzz don't review I understand!

Yugi: **Huuuuuaaaaa**

Yami: not again…


End file.
